Our Trip with a Suprise
by CafeMochi
Summary: On a trip to Eastern PAX, Aki and Roxus had gotten a room in a high class hotel, a room with suprising neighbors.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Our trip with a surprise

Rating - T

Paring - Uberhaxornova (James Wilson)/ SSOHPKC (Seamus O'Doherty)

Words - 1,083

Status - In Progress

OC's - Aki Nashimoto / Roxus Aii

* * *

Jamus –

Roxus POV –

* * *

I sighed as the plane had taken flight; it was going to be a long trip.

Only because my best friend was asleep, grinding her teeth, in the seat next to me, and child behind my seat had been kicking it constantly.

I and Aki had been on our way to Eastern Pax, and left late in the afternoon.

I wanted to sleep, but it was the kid who was annoying the shit out of me was, well, still annoying the shit out of me.

Too tired to do anything about it, I laid my head against the window and tried my best to fall asleep.

* * *

"We'll be arriving in Florida in 5 minute."

I broke out of my sleep, and looked next to me, seeing Aki wide awake and jamming out to some band.

I reached up and pulled out one of her ear buds.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes, Aki."

She said nothing, tugging the ear bud from my hand to replace it back in her ear.

I sighed.

Suddenly the speaker came back on, telling us to stay in our seats and buckle in.

I clicked it into the seat, and I reached over to strap Aki in, who was still jamming out to her unnamed band.

* * *

The landing made my stomach jump, making it hard to keep my very light lunch back.

The plane's wheels had screeched along the pavement, and we slowly pulled up to the turmoil.

We had exited the plane, and I had to drag Aki out, because she just wouldn't listen to me.

Tired of being ignored, I grabbed her iPod and shut it off, and I seemed to of done it on her favorite part.

"The fuck Roxus?" She looked at me, snatching her iPod from my hands.

"I was getting sick of you not listing to me."

I giggled lightly as she was turning back on her player, watching her vent to herself.

Walking over, I grabbed my luggage and Aki pulled out her bag, sighing heavily as she swung it back and forth lightly in her hand.

We looked around, we booked our ride there beforehand, and the driver was supposed to be around here.

We looked at everyone holding up signs, some for family members, some for husbands and wives, some for military people, and after scanning about 20 signs, we found ours at the end, a large white sign and written on it in big black letters was 'Teddy and Black."

I couldn't believe they put our YouTube names on it, what if someone recognized us.

I slipped on my glasses and beanie, and started the journey over to the driver, Aki hot on my heels.

On the small travel there, we were only stopped by 3 people, 2 fans, 1 in need of directions.

Breathing a sigh of relief, we followed our driver outside and into one of those really fancy limousines.

* * *

The trip there was quick and uneventful, Aki once again listing to her music.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot, and the driver had opened up the doors for us to exit the car, and escorted us to the doors of the fanciest hotels I have ever seen.

The doors were gold, and carved into the gold were pictures of flowers and leaves, and little details of pixies, and the inside.

Don't get me started, because I won't stop.

The floor was beautiful dark blue marble, and the walls were made of fabric, that look soft if you rubbed your hands against it.

The stairs were the same as the doors, but with little carvings of animals, like wolves and rabbits.

"Roxus, hurry your ass up!" Aki had yelled at me, ripping me out of my little trance.

"C-coming!' I said, my sneakers tapping against the marble, and the wheels of my luggage rolling across the smooth floor.

We had made it to the front desk, and Aki handed her the papers for our room.

The woman at the front desk was light skinned, and had brunette hair, and a soft face, she only looked about 20 or so.

She nodded politely and reached under the desk for our key cards, handing them to me.

"How come you get to hold them?" Aki looked at me with a childish pout.

"I'm responsible." I said, and I looked back at the woman.

"Room 601, floor 6." She smiled and I nodded, walking over to the stairs.

"Stairs are for pussies!" Aki yelled at me, as I started up the steps.

"I'M SORRY FOR MY FEAR OF ELEVATORS!" I screamed back at her, and the doors cut her off.

* * *

The walk up 7 flights of stairs wasn't that bad, my only problem was that my bag got stuck on a step.

I pushed open the door to the 6th floor, and walked in, ending up by room 645.

I groaned, and kept walking down the hall, my calves hurting like fuck.

Down the hall, I saw Aki standing in front of a door, and I picked up my pace, and if I didn't stop myself, I would of ran into her, knocking her over onto the carpeted floor.

I handed her the keycard, and she swiped it into the door, the light blinking green, and the door clicked, telling us it unlocked

I pushed open the door, and I was in awe at the room.

Two, and I mean TWO, King sized beds were pushed against the back wall, and they had gold colored quilts folded neatly on them, and the T.V was fastened into the middle of the wall, and a desk pushed towards the back of the room, near a window.

The bathroom was just as nice as everything else, the bathtub was bright and clean, and the curtain was thick, with a designed cover on the outside, and a plastic cover on the inside, and a white sparkling sink, with white washcloths near the sink.

The toilet was the usual, clean.

We had just started to unpack our baggage when we heard a noise, and we stopped to listen.

We heard it again.

I was the sound of wood pounding against the wall.

We looked at each other and blushed, and I stood up to leave the room.

I left the room to go next door, and I pounded on the door of their room, and it took a minute, but they answered.

It looked at who answered the door; well it was both of them.

I almost fainted, for it was a Half-naked James Wilson, and Seamus O'Doherty, with just his boxers.


	2. Let us take you

Aki POV-

Okay. So we heard a wooden board hit the wall. I knew exactly what it was.

Two You-Tubers were getting dirty.

I quickly turned up my music. I didn't tell Roxus, she said I couldn't listen to You-Tubers anymore, but I was listening to a Creature Talk I got in I-Tunes.

I quickly left our room, to go get Roxus and help her yell at our neighbors.

"Roxus, who is it?" I questioned, not looking into the opened door.

She didn't answer.

"Roxus?"

She lifted up a single finger, pointing into the opened door.

I looked inside, and almost went crazy.

A half naked James, and a boxered Seamus.

"Can I help you girls?" Seamus asked, a little anger in his voice.

"We… U-Um… W-We…" I stuttered out, to shocked at what I saw.

"Speak woman!" James yelled, snapping his fingers in my face.

"I-I'm Aki, and t-this is Roxus. W-We're You-Tubers on a trip to P-PAX. O-Our You-Tube names are iBLACKlite a-and TeddyPlayzGamez. You're UberHaxorNova and SSoHPKC, and he's only wearing his boxers." I explained shyly.

Wow. I sound like an idiot now that I think about it.

"We know who we are. We just wanted to know what you came to our door for." Seamus mumbled.

"W-Well... We heard some noise, and we wanted to see if you could keep down what ever you were doing..." Roxus mumbled softly, looking into Seamus' eyes.

Seamus looked at his feet and blushed.

"S-So... What were you guys doing?" I questioned.

"Changing! We need to look spiffy for the fan meet ups!" James spat out quickly.

An alarm went off in my head. 'SUSPICION!'

"So, Teddy and Black, would you like to go with us to PAX? We can be like... Your escorts." Seamus asked, still looking down at his feet.

"Uh..." I looked at Roxus for conformation. She nodded her head softly.

"When your guys are done with what your doing, just come to our room, so we can roll out." Roxus explained.

"AUTO-BOTS, ROLL OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as we walked away.

I just heard Seamus and James chuckle, and then Roxus slapped me in the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up, Tedz!" She scolded softly.

I just stuck my tongue out at her, and put my ear buds back in, so I can just giggle on what Sly rambles about, or some of Nova's old stories, or Seamus' sarcasticness, or Dan and Koots being Dan and Koots, and Ze being Canadian.

I can't believe it.

What the fuck did we just see?

I ripped my ear buds out of my ears.

"TEDDY!" Roxus screamed in fear. "YOU NEVER TAKE YOUR EAR BUDS OUT! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"ROXUS! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled back.

"Fine. What's wrong?" Roxus took a seat next to me.

"I can't listen to the stuff I usually listen right now. Not after what I saw..."

"What do you even listen to?" Roxus grumbled as she ripped my I-Pod from my hands and put the ear buds in. She pressed play and she went into a frown.

"Creature Talk. Really?" Roxus said surprised.

"Sorry."

"Well, why can't you listen to it?" She questioned.

"What I saw, in the room." I looked down at my hands.

"What the fuck did you see?" She grumbled.

"A little black tube. That's all you need to know." I stood up from the bed.

"Tedz. Where are you going?" Roxus questioned.

I grabbed my bag and my I-Pod and walked towards the door.

"Why give them the walk. I'm waiting out side the door for them." I giggled softly. "Coming?"

"Yeah." She said as she took her bag on her shoulder and followed me.

Yep. I know what the fuck they were gonna do if we didn't come to stop them.

Get dirty.


End file.
